Dia Libre
by Arann
Summary: La lucha por ganarse un dia a solas con su amada One-shot Royai


Día Libre

En el cuartel general de la Ciudad Central entre montañas de papeleo se visualiza un rayo de esperanza.

-¿¡En serio!?- Se escuchó la voz del General Roy Mustang por la oficina-

-Sí, es en serio. El Füher Gruman dijo que nos podríamos tomar el víernes, si terminaban su trabajo- dijo con franqueza la ahora Teniente Coronel Riza Hawkeye-

-Con razón fue tan considerado- dijo el Teniente Havoc con evidente sarcásmo- Faltan solo tres días y nos tardaremos por lo menos una semana en acabar todo esto- mencionó señalando una pila de papeles-

-Y todo por su culpa General- murmuró Breda-

-¡Silencio! Es culpa de cada quien, sino ¿Cómo te explicas que la Teniente ya no tiene que hacer?- dijo Roy respondiendo ante aquella provocación-

-Eso quiere decir que usted si se tomará el día ¿Verdad teniente?- preguntó Fuery inocente-

-Sí, seguramente este lugar será un desorden el sábado que regrese-

-¿Y qué planes tiene teniente?- preguntó Havoc encendiendo su cigarrillo-

-Pues… tal vez salga con algún amigo- al pronunciar la última palabra la teniente sintió la mirada de todos sobre ella y luego sobre el General, quien tenía los ojos cerrados-

-¿Y si lográramos terminar el papeleo a tiempo?- preguntó el hombre intentando sonar sereno pero en su voz se notaba algo de enojo-

-Tal vez cambiaría de planes, pero es imposible que lo logren, y menos usted- añadió desafiante-

-Hagamos una apuesta- dijo Roy poniendose de pie, atrayendo así, la atención de todos sus subordinados-

-Ok- dijo la teniente confiada-

-Si no lograse terminar mi trabajo, haré todo lo que tu quieras durante una semana completa, pero si lo termino, saldrás con migo el víernes todo el día-

Ellos se quedaron viendo fijamente mientras los demás se miraban entre si en silencio esperando la respuesta de la Teniente

-Pues será mejor que empiece a hacer la lista de cosas que quiero que hagas porque ganaré esta apuesta- dijo la teniente saliendo de la oficina-

-Mmm- Bufó Roy pensando en las pocas probabilidades que tenía de ganar-

-No puedo creerlo- dijo Havoc sorprendido-

-Sabia que aceptaria- alegó el general-

-Claro ¿A quién no le gustaría verlo humillado de esa forma por una mujer?- dijo Falman demostrando de que lado estaba-

-No te engañes Falman, yo ganaré esta apuesta-

-¿Cómo piensa hacerlo?- preguntó Havoc incrédulo-

-Ya verán- dijo el General Roy Mustang con certeza y una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro-

Con esto último dicho comenzó a tomar unos cuantos papeles de la pila y a firmarlos

-Si que se ve concentrado- dijo Fuery en voz baja-

-Yo apuesto a que no lo logra- dijo Falman-

-Yo igual- afirmó Havoc-

-Supongo que yo también- dijo Breda algo somnoliento-

-Son muy malos, yo apuesto a que si lo logrará- dijo Fuery muy optimista-

-Ok, todos contra Fuery-

-Ustedes deberian comenzar a trabajar también si es que quieren salir a beber el víernes- les dijo el General viendo de reojo que ya habían hecho un círculo para platicar- Por cierto, Havoc, apaga el cigarrillo por favor- agregó-

-Esta… bien- dijo Havoc antes de ver que el general se había vuelto a concentrar en su trabajo y ya no le prestaba atención- Je, van a ser tres días muy largos-

Y así sería Roy estuvo completamente ocupado, pero lo que más sorprendio a todos es que no durmío ni un minuto ese día, no descanso, tampoco almorzo, sus subordinados pensaron que en realidad se estaba tomando en serio aquella apuesta, Falman afirmaba que era para no perder la dignidad de una manera tan ridícula, pero Havoc que los conocía mejor a ambos sabía que su jefe no quería desperdiciar la única oportunidad que tendría de salir con la teniente.

-General, ya termino mi hora laboral, me voy a casa-

-Que te vaya bien Havoc-

-Bien-

Ya habian pasado varias horas y era de noche los únicos que quedaban eran el General, la teniente que fue a hacer café y Havoc que se estaba retirando, pero se detuvo un poco para observar la concentración de Roy al tiempo que a la mente se le venian imágenes del tipo barsón que tenia por jefe.

-Je, pensé que no viviría para ver esto- dijo para si mismo-

-Teniente Havoc ¿Ya se va?- preguntó la teniente, que venía entrando a la oficina-

-Mmm, sí, buenas noches- se depidió-

-Que le vaya bien-

-Gracias- dijo al salir de allí-

-Nosotros también deberíamos irnos General-

-Vete tú, yo me iré de otro rato-

-No quiero que se desvele por esa apuesta señor-

-No te preocupes, tengo todo organizado, saldré de esto a tiempo antes de la inspección, y podremos salir el víernes-

-Cuanta determinación- dijo la teniente de forma tierna- pero recuerdeme restregarle en su cara mi victoria dentro de dos días- agregó explosivamente-

-Teniente no conocía ese lado suyo- dijo Roy sorprendido- pero usted tampoco conoce mi lado responsable así que espero que no se sorprenda mucho-

-No se preocupe, no lo haré- dijo colocandole el café sobre la mesa- Me voy, no se vaya a desvelar mucho General-

-Je, buenas noches-

-Hasta mañana- dijo cerrando la puerta tras de sí-

-Por fin solo- dijo Roy tomando un trago de café y poniendose de pie- Pero esta vez si me metí en un lío- dijo al observar las tres montañas y media que le quedaban de trabajo, ese día, aun dando todo su esfuerzo, solo había logrado hacer la mitad de una de esas montañas- No me explico como puedo tener tanto trabajo acumulado si siempre estoy al día- se mintió a si mismo- Jejeje, ni a mi mismo me engaño, si quiero llegar a ser un buen Füher debo dejar de depender tanto de Riza, de por si tiene la misma cantidad de trabajo que yo, y además debe aguantarme a mi, no se como lo hace…- tomó su último sorbo de café- Bueno, hay que seguir-

Entre papeles, lápices y tinta paso la noche el general a veces murmuraba cosas sin sentido y se echaba a reir, en otras se quedaba pensativo y reía con picardía, pero no dejo de trabajar esa noche.

En la mañana la teniente Hawkeye fue despertada por los ladridos de Black Hayate quien tenia mucha hambre así que se levantó, le sirvió su comida y luego fue a ducharse, cuando de pronto recordó que Roy se había quedado en la oficina y se preguntaba que tal le estaría llendo. Salió rápido de la ducha, se vistió y emprendió el corto camino hacia el cuartel esperando no encontrar al General dormido en su sillón, pero para su sorpresa al entrar a la oficina su jefe si estaba alli pero no dormido sino muy activo trabajando.

-Buenos días Teniente Hawkeye- dijo el General con una voz bastante ronca-

-Mmm, buenos días señor- respondió instalandose en su respectiva silla-

-¿Ya sabe que va a ponerse en nuestra cita?- dijo en un tono más animado-

-Es cierto, ahora que lo noto, ha avanzado bastante- dijo notando que el general ya habia comenzado una pila más de papeleo-

-Sí pero me duelen los dedos-

-La falta de costumbre- dijo sonriente- Por cierto ¿Ya comió?-

-… Se me habia olvidado- respondió sorprendido-

-Le traeré algo de la cafeteria, usted no se despegue de su trabajo- dijo poniendose de pie-

-Pareciera que estas disfrutando esto- le reprochó rápidamente-

-Pues claro, no he tenido que regañarlo hasta ahora, hagame el favor de seguir asi señor- confesó antes de cerrar la puerta al salir-

El general dio un largo suspiro antes de seguir trabajando. Con el tiempo fueron llegando Falman, Fuery, Breda y por último Havoc quien se sorprendió al ver que todos estaban allí temprano trabajando pero rápidamente se incorporó e hizo lo mismo. Para el General ese día se fue en unos segundos, por que cuando se dió cuenta ya era de noche de nuevo, y estaba el solo en la oficina, hasta su fiel teniente se habia ido a casa. Dió un vistazo al papeleo que le faltaba, aun quedaban dos montañas y ya solo tenia un día antes de la inspección, cualquiera se hubiese desanimado, pero el no fue el caso, continuo firmando papeles…

Al día siguiente, los rayos del sol interrupian su sueño, se había quedado dormido como tres horas y eso no era parte de su plan.

-Mmm… ¿Dónde… ¡Hay no puede ser me dormí! ¿¡Qué hora es!?- gritó mientras buscaba el reloj de plata en su bolsillo-

-Son las 10:00 am General- le contestó la teniente más seria de lo normal-

-… Hola- fue lo único que atinó a decir-

-Hola- le respondió sonriendo- No se preocupe solo durmío dos horas y media, supongo que no se dio cuenta a que hora llegué-

-Ah, gracias, pensé que me habia dormido toda la noche-

-Ánimo General, está a solo unos cuantos papeles de ganar la apuesta-

-¡Oh! ¡Es cierto!- dijo al ver que solo faltaba una montañita-

-Jeje, iré a preparar el café-

-Claro- dijo el General todavía sorprendido- Espera ¿Por qué me animas?-

-No ponga esa cara lasciva General, solo es para que su nombre no se ensucie-

-¿Cara… lasciva?- dijo mientras la teniente lo abandonaba de nuevo- Je, como si nunca la hubiese visto así-

Ese día en la tarde, se resolverian las disputas entre los subordinados de Mustang, y todo apuntaba a que Fuery seria el único que ganaría la apuesta. El General estaba firmando el ultimo documento cuando alguien tocó la puerta.

-Pase- respondió

-Buenas tardes- dijo el Füher Gruman

-Buenas tardes señor, estoy listo para inspección- le dijo Roy muy feliz-

-Vaya, pensé que encontraría este lugar hecho un desorden… ¿Y sus subordinados?-

-Ah, todos ya se fueron, menos la Teniente Hawkeye que acaba de ir al tocador-

-Mmm, felicidades General se ganó su día libre- dijo revisando los papeles sobre la mesa- Y el derecho de salir mañana con mi nieta-

-Uy… con que por eso lo sentia enojado ¿Quién se lo dijo?- preguntó apenado-

-Las apuestas como esas vuelan… me alegra que se haya atrevido, pero tenia que pedirme permiso primero-

-Si… lo siento, fue algo repentino-

-Portate bien con ella- dijo dandose la vuelta hacia la salida-

-¡! Señor- saludo de pronto la teniente que se asomaba a la puerta-

-Buenas noches Roy, tambien a ti Riza- se despidió-

-Bien, yo tambien me voy- le dijo Riza al General-

-Me voy con tigo- le respondió-

Roy la acompaño a su casa y se despidieron allí esperando verse el dia siguiente a las 8:00 am en el mismo sitio. Pues llegada esa hora, despues de una noche entera de esperar, Roy estaba puntual tocando el timbre de la casa de su amada.

-Hola- dijo la rubia que abrió la puerta-

-Te ves linda- le dijo al contemplarla, aunque llevaba un vestido verde lima bastante sencillo y apenas un poco de brillo labial, Roy en ese momento se sentia completamente seguro de que estaba parado enfrente de la mujer más hermosa que habia conocido-

-Gracias, usted con cualquier traje se ve bien- le dijo un poco ruborizada haciendo referencia a lo bien que se veia con uniforme, pero en ese momento solo llevaba una camisa manga larga color azul claro metida en un pantalón negro que por cierto… rellenaba bien-

-Jajaja, no es necesaria tanta formalidad Riza- dijo él pronunciando su nombre despacio y con sensualidad-

-Mmm, Roy ¿Puedo llevar a Black Hayate?-

-Sí, pero lo vendremos a dejar en la tarde-

-¿Porqué?-

-Por que no creo que lo dejen entrar al cine con nosotros- dijo rascandose la cabeza-

-…-

De pronto ambos comenzaron a reirse a carcajadas hasta que Roy interrumpió:

-Me encanta tú risa Riza-

Y comenzaron a reirse de nuevo hasta echar lágrimas.

-Ay, mi estomago-

-Ah, este va a ser un día divertido- dijo Roy revolviendose el cabello-

-Si, iremos a caminar ¿Verdad?-

-No te preocupes lo tengo todo planeado-

Le ofrecio su brazo, y ella lo acepto gustosa. Caminaron hasta el parque y se sentaron en una banca desde donde se podia ver a lo lejos los niños jugando, parejas besandose y a Black Hayate que habia corrido a traer una vara que lanzó Roy.

-Te amo- dijo de pronto el General intentando no sonar desesperado-

-Tonto…-

-¿¡Eh!?-

-… eso se dice al final de la cita- dijo en un tono alegre-

-Me asustaste- suspiro aliviado-

-Ja, ya que metiste la pata… tambien te amo Roy-

-… Estoy a un puesto de alcanzar mi meta, luego de eso… mi meta será formar una familia con tigo-

-¿Y luego?-

-Además de establecer una democracia… amarte todos los días de mi vida, tambien amar a nuestros hijos… claro, si es que tu quieres-

-Claro que quiero mi amor- dijo tirandole los brazos al cuello-

-Mmm, acabo de hallarle el lado bueno al papeleo ¿Sabes cual es?- le dijo abrazandole la cintura-

-¿Cuál?- dijo aspirando la deliciosa loción que llevaba puesta-

-Que ninguno de esos tarados nos está espiando-

-Por tarados hablas de tus subordinados ¿Verdad?-

-Si…- respondió apretandola más fuerte-

*Guau grrr*

-¿Y ahora?- dijo Roy mirando a Black Hayate-

-Tira de nuevo la vara-

-Bueno-

Roy la tiro lo más lejos que pudo y se volvio de nuevo a Riza para darle un beso en la frente.

Luego de platicar y todo de llego la hora del almuerzo, fueron a un lugar donde, según Roy, vendian la mejor pasta del mundo, se sentaron en una mesa al aire libre para poder vigilar a Black Hayate. Luego de comer volvieron al parque hasta que se llegaran las 5:00 pm hora de ir al cine.

-¿Quieres un helado?- preguntó Roy cortando su platica anterior-

-Ok- respondió animosa-

-Iré a comprartelo ¿De vainilla verdad?-

-Sí por favor-

No fue muy lejos asi que regresó rápido

-Aquí tienes-

-Gracias… me tienes como niña mimada Roy- dijo despues de probar su helado-

-Solo te doy un poco de lo que mereces cariño- dijo él terminando de masticar el cono de galleta de su helado…

-Te quiero- se recosto sobre el pecho de Roy-

-Creo que ya hay que ir a dejar a Black-

-Si…

-Se te va el aliento cuando estas con migo ¿No?- dijo Roy con su sonricita maliciosa-

-¡Ja! Será mejor que no lo vuelvas a decir, a menos que quieras ser tú el que se quede sin aliento-

-…- la quedó mirando lascivamente-

-Y no de la forma en que lo estas pensando- dijo ruborizandose-

-Claro…ya vamonos que me pones incomodo-

Ella hizo caso a la sugerencia y volvieron a su casa a dejar al perro, para luego ir al cine. Cuando llegaron compraron los boletos para una pelicula que… parecia interesante en las mujeres, pero en los hombres tenia el efecto contrario, Roy acepto verla solo para mimar a Riza pero… apenas empezó él se quedo dormido y Riza al darse cuenta puso todo su empeño en acariciarle su cabeza durante toda la pelicula.

Cuando por fin acabo la aburrida cinta todas las chicas alli presentes empezaron a aplaudir y llorar lo cual hizo que Roy se despertara asustado.

-Jajajaja te dormiste toda la pelicula amor-

-…- Roy miró a su alrededor y las únicas dos caras masculinas que logró ver tenian plasmadas evidentemente la molestia y la incredulidad- Que bueno que lo hize- esbozo con alegria-

-¿Mmm?-

-Nada linda ¿Nos vamos?-

-Si dormilón-

Salieron del cine y caminaron hasta la casa de Riza donde ella saco sus llaves y le saco el seguro a la puerta antes de volverse a Roy.

-Te amo-

-Yo igual ¿Nos besamos?-

-¿Para que me preguntas?- le respondio ruborizada-

-No lo se- dijo acercandose a sus labios-

Casi apunto de tener ese roce mágico Black Hayate salto desde la puerta hasta la cara de Roy.

-¡Ahh! ¡Quitamelo! ¡Me esta aruñando!-

-Espera, listo- dijo tomando a su perro en brazos-

-Auh-

-Perdón, yo… creo que voy a entrar gracias por…- no termino la oración por culpa de los labios de Roy que bloquearon los suyos-

Esa caricia, podria decirse, fue la cereza del pastel hasta que se acabo.

-Pense que se habia arruinado el momento-

-Riza, nunca se arruinará un momento mientras te este besando-

-Que romantico… coronel-

-Mmm, deberiamos salir otro día ¿No crees?-

-Claro que si-

-Pues entonces… te veo mañana-

-Sí, recuerda siempre esto Roy…

-¿Mmm?-

-… Te amo-

-Yo tambien a ti… Ah y dile a tu perro que me respete-

-Jajaja Claro-

FIN


End file.
